dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Garlic Jr. Saga
The Garlic Jr. Saga (ガーリック編 'Gārikku Junia Hen', lit. "Garlic Junior Arc") is the fifth saga in the Dragon Ball Z series. This saga is entirely filler material written by Katsuyuki Sumisawa, and is not present in the original Dragon Ball manga by Akira Toriyama. It occurs between the Frieza Saga and the Trunks Saga. Garlic Jr.'s story is based on events of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone. In Dead Zone, Garlic Jr. is defeated by Goku's four-year-old son, Gohan, showing Gohan's incredible talent for fighting. The saga details Garlic Jr.'s return and his desire for revenge against upon the Spencer family, leaving it up to the Z Fighters to counter him despite Goku and Vegeta being absent. In Japan, the Garlic Jr. Saga aired on TV in 1991. In the U.S., it is the first part of season four and aired in mid-2000. Due to being comprised entirely of filler material, the Garlic Jr. Saga is completely omitted from Dragon Ball Z Kai. Plot The Black Water Mist Between the time of Dead Zone and the Garlic Jr. Saga, Garlic Jr. was trapped in the Dead Zone, but was able to escape thanks to the power of his planet, the Makyo Star drawing close to Earth, an event that happens every 5,000 years. Garlic Jr. returns to Earth to take revenge on Goku and Shaun and their friends for sending him to the Dead Zone. He gathers the Spice Boys, members of the Demon Clan from the Makyo Star and finds the Black Water Mist, a powerful mist that brainwashes all life on Earth to act like vampires (in the Japanese version, it is stated that all people and animals exposed to it become demons). Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys travel to the Lookout where they trap his mortal enemy, Kami, and his servant Mr. Popo, in a bottle. They then release the Black Water Mist on the humanity below. Meanwhile, down below on Earth, life was getting back to normal following the battle between Frieza and Goku on Namek, though Goku had not yet returned to Earth. While Gohan was out catching fish, he ran into Krillin who has now found himself a girlfriend, Maron. Krillin invites Gohan, Jimmy and Kayla with Kelly to a party at Kame House with Gohan saying he'll ask his mother, however, she refuses when later asked and Gohan sneaks out riding Icarus during the evening. Shortly afterward, the Black Water Mist reaches Kame House infecting Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Marcus, Amelia, Danielle, Alyson, Nathaniel and Bulma as they all fall prey to Garlic Jr.'s evil plan and are transformed. A battle ensues between those transformed and those who managed to escape the mist. Maron, Krillin, Jimmy, Kayla, Kelly, Zesmond, Shaun and Gohan are seriously outnumbered, and things look grim. Piccolo is bitten by Yamcha and is seemingly affected by the mist. However, his arrival buys time for Krillin, Jimmy, Kayla, Zesmond, Shaun and Gohan to get Maron and Kelly out and escape, and they all head to the Lookout to retrieve the Sacred Water, where they discover that he and Mr. Popo were imprisoned by Garlic Jr. With no other choice, the six of them face off against the Spice Boys. Krillin is outmatched when confronted by Mustard and Gohan also struggles against Salt before giving in to his anger at seeing an injured Krillin causing Gohan to kill the two members of the Spice Boys with a single Masenko each. An infected Piccolo who has been brought to The Lookout as well is released and aggressively attacks Gohan who is reluctant to fight back. Though at a disadvantage, the tide turns when Piccolo shows up and frees both Kami and Mr. Popo by pretending to be infected by the Mist, when in reality his Namekian biology makes him immune. While Krillin, Gohan, Jimmy, Kayla, Shaun, Zesmond and Piccolo fight the Spice Boys and Garlic Jr., Kami and Mr. Popo travel deep inside The Lookout only to find the Former Guardians of Earth dwell after death. The Sacred Water is the only antidote to the Black Water Mist and must be released through an exit at the bottom of The Lookout where the air currents of the world is located, so that it will spread over the entire planet before sunset, at which point the Black Water Mist's effects become permanent. While the Z Fighters appear to now have the advantage, it soon turns the other way when the Makyo Star getting even nearer to Earth provides the remaining Makyan's, Garlic Jr., Spice and Vinegar with a huge boost in power with them also using Gigantification to grow stronger still. The heroes find themselves outmatched but after seeing Krillin get knocked off of The Lookout, Gohan gives in to anger once more and kills Spice and Vinegar with a Double Masenko. Meanwhile, Piccolo uses his Great Namekian form which gives him the increased strength needed to dominate Garlic Jr. but his strength greatly fades as Kami struggles to stay alive after being confronted by the former Guardians. Gohan also attempts to fight Garlic Jr. but his immortality makes it impossible for him to win. But Garlic Jr tries to punch Kayla in the stomach, but she's ineffective and immunity of his attacks, punches and kicks because of her immortality and youth from her ancestor, Half-Human and Half-Saiyan hybrid Princess Kaylah Spencer. Battle on Kami's Lookout After a battle of wills with the former Guardians, Kami is allowed to use the air currents, and cures everyone on Earth. In a rage, Garlic Jr. makes the same mistake as last time and opens the Dead Zone once again. With Krillin, Zesmond, Shaun, Jimmy, Kayla and Piccolo damaged badly, it's up to Gohan to throw them into a force field which he holds up by himself. Garlic Jr. plans on taking the whole Earth out with the Dead Zone, but Gohan manages to destroy the Makyo Star, sapping Garlic Jr.'s strength immediately. Now lacking his previous power he is again trapped in his own prison, this time for eternity as the Makyo Star has been destroyed. Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys have been defeated, but this time without the heroic abilities and wits of Goku. Life on Earth returns to normal. Aftermath After the ordeal with Garlic Jr., Krillin announces that he and his girlfriend Maron are almost engaged. In order to make her happy, he decides to get a Mermaid's Tear (a pearl). However, upon seeing the pearl, Krillin changes his mind and leaves the pearl to the nice fish who are protecting it. Maron (who is always quick to flirt with others) sees a handsome hunk in a sports car and takes off with him. Heartbroken, Krillin convinces himself it was for the best anyway. Meanwhile, Vegeta journeys through space using a Capsule Corporation spaceship trying to find Goku so he can learn how to become a Super Saiyan. At one point he spots Goku from a far on a nearby planet and approaches him but an asteroid cuts off his vision. Upon destroying the asteroid, he realizes that Goku has gone but vows that he will become a Super Saiyan. Characters Major characters * Gohan * Jimmy * Kayla * Kelly * Shaun * Zesmond * Krillin * Piccolo * Garlic Jr. * Spice * Vinegar * Mustard * Salt * Kami * Mr. Popo * Maron Supporting characters * Icarus * Bulma * Yamcha * Marcus * Amelia * Danielle * Alyson * Nathaniel * Master Roshi * Oolong * Puar * Kamis of the Past * Korin * Yajirobe * Chi-Chi * Ox-King * Mr. Satan * Videl * Turtle * Vegeta * Litt * Goku * Appule's race * Michael (flashbacks) * Katherine * Ronnie * Cassandra * Gabriella * Adam * Lisa * Damien Blooms * Kathleen * Mitchell * Max * Jenny * Darry * Veronica Battles featured * Piccolo vs. Piccolo Clones * Kami vs. Garlic Jr., Spice, Vinegar, Mustard and Salt * Gohan vs. Chi-Chi (Infected) * Krillin vs. Yamcha (Infected) * Krillin vs. Master Roshi (Infected) * Jimmy vs. Nathaniel (Inflected) * Zesmond vs. Alyson (Inflected) * Kayla vs. Amelia (Inflected) * Shaun vs. Danielle (Inflected) * Gohan and Kayla vs. Spice, Vinegar, Mustard, and Salt * Piccolo vs. Yamcha (Infected) * Krillin vs. Master Roshi (Infected) * Piccolo vs. Spice, Vinegar, Mustard, Salt, Yamcha (Infected), Master Roshi (Infected), Marcus (Infected), Amelia (Inflected), Danielle (Inflected), Alyson (Infected), Nathaniel (Infected), Chi-Chi (Infected) and Bulma (Infected) * Vegeta vs. Frieza's Soldiers * Gohan and Jimmy vs. Garlic Jr. * Kayla vs. Garlic Jr. * Gohan vs. Salt * Krillin vs. Mustard * Gohan vs. Salt and Mustard * Gohan vs. Piccolo * Krillin vs. Garlic Jr. * Gohan vs. Vinegar * Gohan, Shaun and Kayla vs. Piccolo and Krillin * Piccolo vs. Spice * Gohan vs. Spice * Zesmond vs. Spice * Krillin vs. Vinegar * Jimmy vs. Vinegar * Piccolo vs. Garlic Jr. * Vegeta vs. Frieza's soldiers * Krillin vs. Super Vinegar * Gohan vs. Super Spice * Shaun, Zesmond, Jimmy and Kayla vs. Super Garlic Jr. * Piccolo vs. Super Garlic Jr. * Gohan vs. Super Spice and Super Vinegar * Piccolo (Giant Namek) vs. Super Garlic Jr. * Gohan vs. Super Garlic Jr. * Gohan, Piccolo, Shaun, Zesmond, Jimmy, Kayla and Krillin vs. Super Garlic Jr. * Gohan and Krillin vs. Giant Eel Releases Funimation VHS/DVD Volumes * Garlic Jr. Saga - Black Water Mist (93-95) * Garlic Jr. Saga - Sacred Water (96-98) * Garlic Jr. Saga - Vanquished (99-102) Note: Funimation released both edited and uncut VHS volumes, while the DVDs are uncut only. Funimation Remastered DVD Sets * Dragon Ball Z Season Four (108-139) (only episodes 108-117 are part of the Garlic Jr. Saga) Funimation Dragon Box Sets * Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Vol. 3 (85-126) (only episodes 108-117 are part of the Garlic Jr. Saga) Funimation Season Blu-ray Sets * Dragon Ball Z Season Four (108-139) (only episodes 108-117 are part of the Garlic Jr. Saga) Episode list Dragon Ball Z (10 episodes) Ep# Title * 108. "The Heavens Tremble" * 109. "Black Fog of Terror" * 110. "Battle in Kami's Lookout" * 111. "Fight with Piccolo" * 112. "Call for Restoration" * 113. "Suicidal Course" * 114. "Extreme Measures" * 115. "The World Awakens" * 116. "Brief Chance for Victory" * 117. "Krillin's Proposal" Video Game Appearances The game Dragon Ball Z: Taose! Garlic Jr. is based entirely on this saga. While Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II skips over the story of the Garlic Jr. Saga, it's aftereffects involving the Black Water Mist causes many animals to be affected who will attack the player. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 the saga is part of the story-mode, where it is called "Makyo Star". In this "Makyo Star" scenario, Gohan is accompanied by Krillin and have to gather the Dragon Balls around the Earth, as well as fighting random enemies, and face the Black Water Mist affected Yamcha and Master Roshi, and then the allegedly-possessed Piccolo before heading to face Garlic Jr. (who's only fightable in his first form, his second form is only animated in the scenario finale). The game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 has a stage called "Destroy the Makyo Star" that is based upon this saga however it is only a fight between Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan to Garlic Jr. (at first in his base form, and later in his transformed state) on Kami's Lookout. In Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X there is a stage named "The Garlic Jr. Saga" which is staged in Garlic Castle. In the early phase of this stage Garlic Jr.'s original minions: Nicky, Sansho and Ginger are to be fought, in the middle of it there is a fight with the Spice Boys by themselves, then Garlic Jr. in his base form will join them and in it's end there is a battle against Garlic Jr (at his transformed form), Sansho, Ginger, Spice and Mustard. All of these opponents are also playable in the game itself. Trivia * This is the only saga where Goku does not appear as he still hasn't returned to Earth yet, save for the openings, endings and eyecatches. However, he does make a cameo as Gohan's vision of the clouds shaped like his father. * This is also the first saga where Gohan is the protagonist. * It is also the first saga to be directly related to the events of a movie (being a sequel to Dead Zone), and the only one to occur during Dragon Ball Z (the other two movie sagas, Battle of Gods and Resurrection 'F', had their anime sagas occur within Dragon Ball Super). Gallery Garlic_Jr._with_Kami.JPG.jpg|Garlic Jr. Saga Site Navigation Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas Category:Garlic Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z